(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
Skateboarding, in-line skating and stunt bicycling are well-known activities enjoyed by millions of individuals worldwide. In this regard, such activities are not only fun, but are also great forms of exercise and serve to develop balance and coordination.
Such activities, however, are often very difficult to master and require tremendous amounts of time and effort before a skater or rider can become proficient. The balance and coordination necessary to master skateboarding, in-line skating and the like is typically of exceptional importance insofar as such activities can become very dangerous, and often involve tricks and stunts that could lead to serious and permanent injury if attempted by individuals lacking the requisite levels of skill. For example, skateboarding typically involves jumping over stationary objects at relatively high speeds, as well as gliding across rigid surfaces, such as cement curbs and the like and referred to as xe2x80x9cgrinding.xe2x80x9d Skateboarding, in-line skating, and stunt bicycling also typically involve jumping off ramps and the like to thus become xe2x80x9cairborne.xe2x80x9d
While safety equipment such as helmets, elbow pads, and knee pads, can offer protection against falls and accidents, there is still lacking any method by which a skateboarder or skater can practice his or her skills or otherwise become proficient in mastering the basic maneuvers required for such activities. In this regard, except for a few isolated areas where skateboard parks and the like are available, skateboarders, skaters and the like must typically resort to practicing in parking lots, neighborhoods and city streets, which not only cause a tremendous amount of nuisance to resident and business owners, but can also cause substantial property damage. Practicing in such areas can also increase the number and risk of accidents related to such activities by increasing the possibility a given skateboarder or skater will run into or be hit by a vehicle or other stationary or moving object (e.g., lampposts, mailboxes, pedestrians, other skateboarders, etc.). Indeed, the nuisance associated with skateboarding and skating has caused a number of communities to pass laws banning such activities. Furthermore, many businesses and residents have placed physical barriers, such as caps and mounts bored into concrete, which prevent skateboarders from grinding or otherwise practicing thereon.
Even to the extent skateboard parks and the like offer a place where skateboarders and skaters can attempt to practice their skills, such facilities are few in number and typically overcrowded. There is also a substantial difficulty for most skateboarders and skaters, which are typically adolescents that are unable to drive, to access such facilities.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a system by which a skateboarder, skater or bicyclist can easily and readily access and practice a variety of maneuvers on-site. There is a further need for such a system that is versatile and operative to assume different configurations to thus enable a variety of skills to be practiced. Still further, there is a need in the art for such a system that is space-efficient, exceptionally durable, easy to utilize, inexpensive to manufacture, and readily capable of being used with virtually all types of skateboards, skates, stunt/mountain bikes, scooters, and the like.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the above-identified deficiencies in the art. In this regard, the present invention is directed to a system for training and practicing skateboarding, skating and stunt/off-road bicycling skills. The present invention may be used for other wheeled vehicles, such as scooters and the like.
According to the preferred embodiment. The system comprises the combination of a flat board/platform member supported by a stationary fulcrum. The platform defines a first upper surface upon which the vehicle can ride across, and an underside portion having at least one and preferably two socket members affixed thereto. The socket members are designed to engage with the fulcrum, and preferably include a first socket member disposed centrally underneath the board and across the width thereof, and a second socket member extending across the width of the board underneath a respective end thereof. The fulcrum member preferably comprises the combination of a base member with an upwardly extending ball element engageable with a respective one of the sockets formed on the underneath portion of the board platform such that when interconnected to one another, a ball and socket joint is formed. It is contemplated, however, that alternative board and fulcrum arrangements may be utilized in the practice of the present invention.
The arrangement between the board and fulcrum are such that the system of the present invention may take a variety of modes to thus enable a variety of skills to be practiced. In this respect, it is contemplated that the systems of the present invention may take at least three modes, namely, a first mode whereby the board and fulcrum serve to define a ramp member to thus enable skateboarders, riders and the like to practice jumps and to leap over objects. To achieve that end, the fulcrum is attachable to the socket disposed upon a respective end of the board. In a second mode, the board and fulcrum are interconnected to one another via the centrally disposed socket to thus enable the board to see-saw back and forth. In this regard, the fulcrum member engages with the centrally-disposed socket to thus enable the board to see-saw back and forth while the rider stands thereupon. In a third configuration, the board may be rigidly affixed to the fulcrum along the centrally disposed socket thereof to define a rigid t-shape. In such configuration, the platform surface can serve as either an object for skateboarders and skaters to jump over or, alternatively, provide a ridge-like surface to enable skateboarders to practice grinding. In an alternative configuration, the fulcrum itself may be utilized for grinding. In this latter configuration, the fulcrum may be formed as an elongate member defined by a base and upwardly extending ball member. Preferably, such elongate fulcrum may be configured such that the upwardly extending ball member may be set at an incline relative level ground to thus enable skateboarders to practice grinding on inclines.
In all embodiments of the present invention, the system may be fabricated from exceptionally durable materials that can withstand vigorous impact, including durable plastics, metal, wood and the like, as well as combinations thereof. It is further contemplated that the fulcrum component may include a variable height adjustment mechanism to thus enable the board/platform to be selectively set at a desired height for a given mode.
The present invention thus provides a multi-purpose system for facilitating the training and practice for skateboarders, skaters, bicyclist and the like that can easily and readily be utilized to practice a wide variety of skills.
The present invention further provides a system that is operative to function in at least three (3) different modes, namely, a ramp, a see-saw, and a grinding rail surface to thus enable multiple skills to be practice by skateboarders.
The present invention further provides a system that is of simple construction, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and may be utilized for a wide variety of wheeled vehicles, including but not limited to skateboards, in-line skates, bicycles, scooters, and the like.
The present invention still further provides a system that enables skateboarders, skaters, bicyclists, and the like to practice skills to develop balance and coordination that does not require such individuals to utilize private or public land, cause nuisance to business owners or home owners, does not violate most city ordinances, does not require the use of a skateboard park facility, and can be utilized virtually everywhere.